1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for aligning a lens of a camera, and more specifically, to a method of aligning a lens and a sensor of a camera through the use of resolution data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When assembling a camera, alignment of the lens is extremely important. For example, in a digital camera, the lens must be aligned with a sensor of the camera, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD). If the lens is not properly aligned with the sensor, pictures produced by the camera will be misaligned and some parts may be out of focus.
To solve this problem, many alignment methods are currently used to detect the alignment of the lens with respect to the sensor of the camera. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,193 entitled “Optical Sensor Array Mounting and Alignment”, Glenn teaches a method for aligning a lens and a sensor of a camera, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a lens alignment system according to the prior art. A two-dimensional chart 10 is used as a test image for aligning a lens 14 with a sensor 20 of a camera. The sensor 20 is mounted on a circuit board 18, and a lens holder 16 is used for fixing the lens 14 with respect to the sensor 20. A pattern 12 is drawn on the chart 10 for aiding with the alignment of the lens 14. After placing the lens 14 in the lens holder 16, a photograph of the chart 10 is taken for aligning the lens 14 with the sensor 20. Positions of various points in the pattern 12 appearing in the picture are compared to expected positions of the pattern 12. By comparing the actual positions with the expected positions and by analyzing focus data, alignment of the lens 14 can be detected for the x, y, and z directions.